The Story of Kareina
by ShayChis
Summary: My life changed drastically the moment they took me, and it ended the second that they killed me. My name is Kareina and I grew up in a scientist lab and this is my story of my life and how I came to meet my Yautja.


The Story of Kareina

_(I don't normally write chapter stories so this is my first time i hope you guys like it i don't know how long it will be but I'm things might be as little at 20 chapters thank you for reading it.)_

I never used to be like this I used to have a mom, a great dad, little and older siblings with a loving and cherishing system of support. Ha-ha, I wish I had that everything I just said was a lie. I turned 22 a couple of weeks ago and to day is the day I died and it is also the day I became stuck on the plane of mortals. I can touch them in their minds that's how I have learned to communicate. One of my only regrets about dying now is that I never got to touch him my Yautja that's what I call him because he became mine over the last month. This all started when I was really little I was 7 when they took me, and I would like to share what happened that day.

My name is Kareina, I turned 7 today and my mom said that today I had to get more shots. I get them every couple of months from the evil people, well I call them that my mom doesn't like it when I do she calls them doctors, but I don't like them they give me the skeeves. It started off as a normal day well normal to a seven year olds perspective I got up got dressed, ate a fast breakfast and went to the doctors with my mom the doctors came in they took my blood which bothered me. It didn't hurt much anymore I was used to it, because they have done it so many times in the past I guess I just never had a problem with it anymore. I never could figure out why they needed so much of my blood I mean I'm young and I didn't think I had any diseases or problems.

My mom had walked out in to the hall with the doctors and they were talking about me I had my head pressed up to the door and I was listening to my mom snarl at the doctors.

"We would like to take the child now, she is growing just fine but we would like to watch her changes in a safe and stable atmosphere." Said Doctor Gray "You can have her if you want but I want the rest of my money from this project you promised me 1.3 million at the end of it and as I can see you are taking her, so I want the rest up front." Stated Donna, "It will be wired into you account by the end of the hour, Thank you for giving us use of your womb for the incubation of the child." Doctor Gray Whispered.

I heard them say this I knew nothing good was coming my way so I had to get out of there, I threw open the door and took off running, but Doctor Gray saw me and he tried to grab me but I got under his legs and ran as fast as I could to get away from them. I kept running in the facility I didn't know the way out but I had to try, I just wanted out. I turned a corner and there were a bunch of guys there in white suits with masks on. I unfortunately couldn't get back around the corner before they spotted me. I heard them shouting for me to stop and to come to them but I wasn't stupid I knew they were no good so I turned to run but the minute I turned I was grabbed by a pair of very strong arms.

I tried to wrestle my way out of the arms but they held me in place and immobilized. All the while the person who was holding me was whispering soothing words to try and calm me and unfortunately it worked. I could hear people around us but I focused on the voice. When I opened my eyes I saw a pair of very emerald green eyes looking at me with a very sad expression on his face. His name was Greg Larsen and he was going to be one of the scientists I would get used to seeing for the rest of my life. Which started today for I would never see my friends or anyone I used to know ever again.

(Please Review if you want it would be great to know what you guys think of my first attempt at a chapter story and it would be nice to know what i can do to fix this chapter or make it better)

ShayLeigh


End file.
